


Silk

by Aradia86



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild S&M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Submission, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aradia86/pseuds/Aradia86
Summary: Philippe has just returned from war and his reunion with his lover, The Chevalier de Lorraine, was a disaster.  Memories from the front caused Philippe to be far from his usual self, pinning Chevalier down and whispering darkly about how he felt riding into battle. His uncharacteristic behaviour had driven Chevalier from his rooms, dishevelled and afraid.“I never knew a Scotsman but now I know what a sporran’s really for”.Philippe Duc D’Orleans





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elveriamoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elveriamoir/gifts).



> This chapter is set in Season 1between episode 5 and episode 6.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters, they are historical people brought back to life by Simon Mirren and David Wolstencroft for the TV series Versailles.

In a far corner of Versailles, where the more modest suites were located and no guards stood to attention to open doors, Philippe faltered slightly as he reached out to open the door to Chevalier’s rooms.  He rarely visited this part of the palace.  Whenever Chevalier used his own apartment, it was usually because they had quarrelled.  He hated felling like this.  He had searched for Chevalier all around Versailles, reluctant to look for him in his rooms, his territory where he would have the upper hand.  His heart ached.  He had so looked forward to seeing his lover but when he lied about staying faithful, something inside him snapped.  Of course, the Chevalier hadn’t been faithful, he knew he’d stray but to lie about it…’ _I went too far. Why did I do that?  Why did I say those things?_ _And then taking advantage of that maid, I’m a mess’_ Philippe thought to himself.

He took a deep breath before bracing himself and walking through the door.  Chevalier’s bedroom was quiet and warm.  Tastefully decorated with heavy drapes surrounding his dark wood four poster bed.  The room was softly lit with candles and the fire was welcoming.  Chevalier was standing by his bed examining his recent purchases of silk sashes.  He looked up briefly meeting Philippe’s gaze, his face expressionless and disinterested before turning back to the silks.  Philippe shuffled uncomfortably before leaning against the closed door.  He was sorry but he’d never admit as much. The awkward silence continued so avoided looking at Chevalier and instead he fiddled with his cuffs.

“Have you come to further educate me on Scottish culture?” Chevalier ventured, unsmiling.  “Perhaps you have taken up the bagpipes in a bid to drive your brother mad with all that squalling. If you chose to spend your time blowing into a sheep’s bladder, that’s your own business but please do it as far away from me as you can. If I wanted to listen to screeching and whining, I’d go and sit with the ladies.”

“I’d go far from you now, if that’s your desire.” Philippe sighed and turned to leave.

“Stay! Please, stay” Chevalier shouted desperately.  He couldn’t bear to lose him twice in two days. “You’d look exquisite in a kilt.”  He smoothed, the famous wicked grin returning.  He simply couldn’t resist Philippe and while he had been at war, it was like piece was missing from the Chevalier.

Philippe let out a relieved chuckle, turned and walked over to the bed.  “I’m not myself, I’m lost.  I should be happy at my victory but my brother took that away, just like he did my wife. The pair of them couldn’t wait for me to go.  The things I’ve seen, heard and smelled.  Brothers being real brothers, seeing the love I’ve never had from Louis.  Losing my beautiful, fearless horse…. I cradled her as she died. I just…I….”  His voice trailed off and his eyes started to well up.  He coughed to get rid of the lump in his throat and picked up a sash to distract himself.

“You don’t need to tell me.  I know” Chevalier said softly.  They were quiet for a moment, just enjoying being in each other’s company.  Philippe absentmindedly wound the silk round and around his hand and wrist before gently pulling it free again, feeling the cool material caress his skin.  Chevalier studied him as he did this over and over again.

“Take off your jacket”.

“What?”  Philippe asked. The hypnotic spell of the silk was broken and he was pulled back into reality.

“You are staying, aren’t you?”  Chevalier said with a hint of concern.

“Only if I’m welcome.”

“Take off your jacket.” 

Philippe did as he was told and laid it over an armchair close by.

“And your shoes, you might as well make yourself at home”.  Chevalier moved across to a table and poured some wine for the pair of them.  Philippe joined him and took the glass, draining it in one go.  Chevalier looked at him quizzically before taking a more genteel sip from his own glass.

“Take off your shirt”.  Chevalier said steadily.

“No, I can’t”.  Philippe blurted.  He checked himself and began again with more composure.  “I’m not in the mood.  I just wanted to be with you…. I…. I….” His voice trailed off again he put down his glass and made to bolt from the room.

“It’s not what you think.”  Chevalier replied softly, catching his wrist and holding it gently.  “If you don’t want to, I understand but that’s not where this was going.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to, but I just can’t.”  Philippe was still in a panic.

“Hush now. Take off your shirt, trust me.”

Philippe thought for a moment then undid his cravat letting it fall to the floor.  His fingers moved hesitantly with the fastenings of his shirt, his fingers fumbling slightly with uncertainty.  Chevalier helped him pull the shirt off over his head.  Taking it from him he casually folded it and placed it on the table. His eyes flicked over his lover’s bruised torso before closing briefly.  The pain of imagining what Philippe must have been through was too much to bear.  He shook his head to clear the images away.

“Breeches” Chevalier ordered, maintaining his confidence.

“But” Philippe began.

“Do you trust me?” Chevalier asked tenderly.

“You know I do.” Philippe whispered.

“Well then, do as you are told.  Breeches.  Stockings too while you’re at it.”

Philippe unlaced his breeches and slid them down over his hips then to the floor, stepping out of them with effortless grace. ‘ _Shit, more bruises’_ thought Chevalier but before he had time to think much more, Philippe had discarded his stockings and stood naked and waiting for his next order.  The golden candlelight bathed him in a warm glow.  Despite his injuries he was still magnificent.  Chevalier circled him, taking in his beauty before going to the bed and returning with one of the silks.  Philippe smiled his coy half smile, tilting his head quizzically.

“I need to bring you home, I need you here with me.”  Chevalier explained before folding the silk and gently tying it over Philippe’s eyes, blindfolding him, bringing him to the present, focusing him on the moment rather than the ongoing nightmare from the battlefield.

“Thank you” whispered Philippe.

“Turn around my love… Hands behind your back.” 

Philippe did as he was told.  Chevalier took a long wide silk and wrapped it twice around Philippe’s wrists pinning them together tying the silk in a single knot, then wrapping it twice vertically around the existing loops to cinch them; Again, securing it with a single knot. He gently pushed a finger between Philippe’s wrists and the silk to test the tightness, making sure the blood flow to the hands wasn’t restricted. Satisfied all was well, Chevalier pulled the free ends around to the front at Philippe’s stomach, pinning his wrists to his body.  The silk was then tied in a large bow making it easy to remove later.

“Are you comfortable, my love?”

“Yes.” Murmured Philippe, enjoying the sensation of letting go.  ‘ _All those months of leading the charge, being the one making all the decisions and issuing the commands, I just need to not be in control even briefly’_.  The words of truth whirled through his mind before he was jolted back from them with another touch from his lover’s hand.

Chevalier took another silk and wrapped it twice around Philippe’s upper body, tied at the front in a knot and bow. Further immobilising him by pinning his arms to his body just above the elbows.

“Let’s get you more comfortable I can’t leave you standing here like that.” With hands on Philippe’s upper arms, he gently guided him to the bed making sure he didn’t trip on his discarded clothes. Urged on with a gentle push, Philippe lay down on the bed.  Cushions were arranged around him to support him.  Chevalier took two more silks and bound him at the feet and knees.  The restraints were then checked to make sure the blood flow was unimpeded.  Philippe sighed and relaxed into his restraints, the lack of control soothing his tortured soul.

“You look beautiful Mignonette and you are mine.” Purred Chevalier, taking in the glorious sight of the bound and helpless Philippe. The coloured silks juxtaposed with the milky pallor of his skin.  He felt deep love and pride.  He’d do anything for Philippe.  He needed him.

His work wasn’t yet done and he left Philippe briefly to get a blanket from the chest at the bottom of the bed.  He kept it partially folded, laying it gently over Philippe, the extra weight in the blanket providing additional comfort and restriction.  He climbed up onto the bed next to him, cradling his swaddled body, stroking his hair and gently tugging sections of it until Philippe drifted off into much needed sleep. 


End file.
